


Не скажу, и ты не говори

by Kami_Nader



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Неозвученные чувства, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kami_Nader/pseuds/Kami_Nader
Summary: Ойкава не признавался. То есть, он никогда не признавался по-настоящему. Он даже не знал, как сделать это. Фраза «Я люблю Хаджиме», плотно въелась в его жизнь ещё с начальной школы, и все к этому привыкли. И лучший связной префектуры попросту не знал, как ему быть с этим. Как облечь чувства в слова правильно, так чтобы Иваизуми всё понял.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 15





	Не скажу, и ты не говори

**Author's Note:**

> Это всё для Квикс.  
> Честно, если бы не ты, я бы даже не подумала бы наверное написать х)  
> Спасибо <3

— Ива-чан, ты слишком сильно бьёшь.  
— Я доигровщик, ты хочешь, чтобы мои атаки были мощными или нет?  
— Хочу, но не когда мы просто кидаем друг другу мяч во дворе, иначе это похоже на вышибалы с одной-единственной жертвой!

Иваизуми Хаджиме смеётся. Громко и раскатисто, зажмуриваясь и задирая голову к небу. И Ойкава Тоору застывает, жадно вбирая эту картину взглядом. Хаджиме такой красивый в этот момент, что в уголках глаз предательски пощипывает, и Тоору мгновенно отворачивается, как только друг вновь смотрит на него. Нельзя спалиться, иначе Хаджиме обязательно разрушит момент. Снова.

Но Иваизуми на то и Иваизуми. Он, кажется, знает Ойкаву Тоору лучше, чем тот знает самого себя. Это настолько непреложная истина, от которой сердце заходится ходуном, и кровь приливает к щекам. И это всё тоже нельзя показывать Хаджиме. Хотя самый вероятный исход — тот просто сделает вид, что не заметил. Как обычно. Ойкава жуёт губу, бормочет что-то про жару и что у него обязательно останется синяк от мяча. Слова то ли пророческие, то ли он просто невнимательный. Но Иваизуми снова бросает мяч, и тот прилетает прямо в плечо капитану Сэйджо. Тоору вскидывает взгляд в ужасе. И в следующую секунду выдыхает. Да, Хаджиме уже не улыбается, но и взгляд у него не тот, после которого обычно наступает очередной конец света. Самый обычный такой взгляд, будто бы говорящий - не отвлекайся, эй, я прямо перед тобой, просто будь рядом. И это так нечестно.

Матсун как-то сказал, что их отношения — самое очевидное и самое сложное, что он когда-либо видел. Маки выразился проще: он сказал, что они два идиота. Нарезают круги, топят друг друга, тянут ко дну, а потом в панике спасают, и так из раза в раз. Ойкава с этим сравнением более, чем согласен. А Хаджиме? Ойкаве безумно хотелось бы знать, думает ли он вообще хоть что-то об ЭТОМ. О том, чего нельзя называть. О том, бессовестно очевидном и неловко висящем между ними. Но наверняка Ива-чан просто не думает об этом. Нельзя думать о том, чего нет, верно?

Ойкава не признавался. То есть, он никогда не признавался по-настоящему. Он даже не знал, как сделать это. Фраза «Я люблю Хаджиме», плотно въелась в его жизнь ещё с начальной школы, и все к этому привыкли. Даже сам Иваизуми только согласно мычал в ответ на эту фразу. «Я люблю тебя» от Тоору наверняка воспринималось как «Доброе утро», «Приятного аппетита» и так далее. И лучший связующий префектуры попросту не знал, как ему быть с этим. Как облечь чувства в слова правильно, так чтобы Иваизуми понял всё сразу. 

Ойкава не признавался. Это и не было нужно, чтобы догадаться, что что-то в какой-то момент пошло не так. Не так для Хаджиме, наверное, но не для Тоору. Его любовь с начальной школы просто росла, как снежный ком, который грозился раздавить их обоих насмерть. Его любовь становилась всё глубже и глубже, и там, на самом её дне, в темноте, кто знает какие обитают теперь монстры. Возможно, Хаджиме пугает неведение. Возможно, на самом деле он догадывается, потому что изредка эти монстры подплывают всё ближе к поверхности, и их становится видно на дне расширенных зрачков Тоору. В те моменты, когда тот уже не может контролировать ни свои чувства, ни взгляд. 

Ойкава не признавался. Но им обоим стало ясно как день, что как раньше — не будет, и, если честно, Тоору даже не помнит, когда это началось. Когда дыхание стало перехватывать от одной только улыбки Хаджиме. От его слов поддержки, что имели больше веса, чем что-либо в этой жизни. Когда Тоору начал давиться воздухом, спотыкаясь взглядом о чужие накаченные руки и капли пота, бегущие по шее и ключицам под майку. Ойкава не знает, когда это началось. Но точно знает, что скрывать эти изменения у него выходило совершенно отвратительно. Хаджиме замечал всё. И каждый раз, когда он замечал, его взгляд становился настолько ледяным и острым, будто вспарывал Ойкаву, пригвождал к месту и с холодной яростью оставлял лишь один посыл.

«Не смей».

Каждый раз, стоило Ойкаве совсем перестать контролировать эти чувства. Каждый раз, когда он открывал рот, чтобы выплюнуть слова отчаяния. Каждый раз, когда рука тянулась к чужой взмокшей коже. Этот взгляд появлялся мгновенно, заставляя застыть и подчиниться. Под этим взглядом хотелось сжаться и исчезнуть, схлопнуться и не существовать. И самое мерзкое — Тоору считал, что Хаджиме прав. Ойкава не имеет права всё испортить. Он просто не должен испортить то, что у них есть.

И вот в разгар летних каникул они кидают друг другу мяч во дворе Тоору. Солнечный свет будто дразнится на загоревшей смуглой коже Хаджиме, и Тоору приходится смаргивать наваждение. Родители Иваизуми уехали по работе в соседнюю префектуру, и нет совершенно ничего необычного в том, что тот на пару ночей перебрался к Ойкаве. На самом деле Тоору удивился: Хаджиме давно не ребёнок, ему не составит проблем позаботиться о себе — оставаться у него было совсем не обязательно. Однако Хаджиме продолжал вести себя так, будто между ними не висело то, чего нельзя называть. Он заявился на пороге дома Ойкавы с небольшой спортивной сумкой, и никто не удивился. Никто кроме Тоору, который лишь сжимал кулаки и не понимал, за что ему это. Даже если Иваизуми так отчаянно хотел сохранить то, что было между ними. Неужели нельзя было проявить хоть немного жалости? «Ты уже и так победил, я играю по твоим правилам. Я молчу и, видимо, буду молчать вечно, но неужели нельзя помочь мне в этом». Возможно, для Хаджиме это было слишком важно — чтобы всё оставалось так, как было раньше. Он не отдалился от Ойкавы, после того, как раскусил его. Не дистанцировался и совершенно никак не поменял своего отношения. Как и поступают настоящие друзья. Чего он не позволял, так это сократить эту самую дистанцию: пустить в их жизнь уже не снежный ком, а целую лавину чувств, которую сдерживает Тоору. Негласное табу, которое Ойкава ненавидел всей душой, но понимал.

По ночам, когда Хаджиме оставался у него, Тоору смотрел, как тот спит. Перед сном Хаджиме всегда отворачивался от него, кутаясь в одеяло так, будто Тоору тот самый подкроватный монстр, что схватит его, как только заметит брешь. Но Иваизуми — это Иваизуми, а потому во сне одеяло оказывалось где-то в ногах, а конечности постоянно меняли положение. Тоору смотрел со своей кровати и стискивал одеяло до треска. Потому что Хаджиме — такой красивый, такой открытый и настоящий — так близко. Можно лишь спуститься с кровати вниз, сделать пару шагов, коснуться горячего тела, вдохнуть запах кожи, который Тоору, кажется, узнает даже спустя годы. Но всё, что оставалось Ойкаве — это, стиснув зубы, закрыть глаза. И это никогда не спасало. Это не могло спасти, потому что во снах всё было ещё хуже. Там, во сне, Хаджиме ещё не боялся быть с ним максимально открытым, не боялся монстров Ойкавы. Но после этих снов их боялся сам Тоору.

Но вот Хаджиме снова приходит к нему сам. Ужинает с его семьёй, смеясь над шутками мамы Тоору, слушает истории про Такеру. Чтобы потом подняться в комнату Ойкавы и погрузиться в их безмолвный ужас на двоих? И всё ради того, чтобы сохранить это пресловутое «как раньше». И это злит. Это злит сильнее, чем обычно, потому что Ойкава не железный. Он принял правила игры и даже не пытается делать какой-либо шаг, но Хаджиме, чёрт возьми, не помогает. И это нечестно.

Тусклые звёздные наклейки грустно светят Ойкаве с потолка, потому что Хаджиме переодевается после душа. Переодевается в его комнате, и Тоору хочется прокусить себе губу до крови, чтобы не закричать. «Я для тебя шутка, Ива-чан? Я и мои чувства?». Тоору с таким усердием сверлит взглядом потолок, что старые наклейки начинают двоиться в глазах. Где-то на полу шуршит футон, Иваизуми ворочается, укутываясь в свой глупый защитный одеяльный кокон. Тоору закрывает глаза и, казалось бы, слышит ток крови в висках. Возможно, он даже проваливается в сон, хотя больше похоже на то странное чувство, когда время тянется вечностью, а потом ты промаргиваешься, и тебе кажется, что прошло лишь мгновение. Ойкава поворачивает голову и замирает. А в следующую секунду бесшумно выбирается из кровати.

Одеяло сползло куда-то к ногам, а одна из штанин длинных шорт задралась. Домашняя футболка, такая мягкая на ощупь, слегка перекручена и обнажает ключицы. Ойкава забывает, как дышать. Он опускается на колени у головы Хаджиме, опирается на ладони по обе стороны от футона, на котором спит друг, и не может перестать смотреть. В лунном свете не разглядеть деталей: полутьма скрадывает их, отказываясь делиться с таким больным человеком как Ойкава. Тоору склоняется всё ниже и ниже, желая рассмотреть детали, увидеть тень от ресниц и трещинки на губах. В лунном свете не разглядеть деталей, зато ледяной взгляд Хаджиме, как выяснилось, вполне. Иваизуми выставляет вперед ладонь, накрывая ею губы Тоору, отгораживая его от себя.

— Не смей, — голос и интонация почти будничные и такие… присущие только Хаджиме. Лишь во взгляде столько холодной ярости, что хватит на весь ледниковый период. Только вопреки всему это больше не пугает, это злит.

— Ты сам виноват, Ива-чан, — шепчет Тоору и чувствует, как Хаджиме вздрагивает, когда чужие губы мягко касаются его ладони. — Что ты по-твоему творишь?

— Это тебя надо спросить, — хмурится Иваизуми и хочет убрать руку, но как только он пытается, Тоору наклоняется ниже. Хаджиме вновь давит ладонью на чужую челюсть вверх, удерживая на расстоянии, — ты…

Тоору впитывает все интонации, жесты и взгляды. И не верит в то, что видит. Да, Хаджиме злится и не подпускает его, но… Это выглядит совсем не так, как должно. Не так, как Тоору себе это представлял. Ойкава знает Иваизуми лучше, чем самого себя. И впервые за долгое время, кажется, вспоминает об этом. Если бы Иваизуми хотел — он давно ударил бы его. Он мог бы встать и выйти из комнаты прямо сейчас. Но он лишь хмурится, держит ладонь на его лице и давит вполовину не так сильно, как мог бы. Тоору кажется, что он что-то упускает, но совсем не может понять что. Отчаяние дрожит внутри него, будто кто-то от души дёрнул натянутую струну.

— Хаджиме, я… — Тоору не может так больше. Он всё ещё не знает, какие слова подобрать, чтобы донести свои чувства правильно, поэтому лишь хочет повторить то, что говорит каждый день, в надежде, что его поймут, — Хаджиме, я тебя…

Мир вертится, темнота сужается, и лопатки больно впиваются в пол. Запястья ноют, потому что Хаджиме сжимает их слишком сильно. Он тяжело дышит, нависая сверху, и в его глазах столько ярости, но она теперь какая-то совсем другая. От неё бросает в жар. 

— Не говори, — отрезает Хаджиме, и Ойкава протестующе открывает было рот, но тот резко наклоняется так низко, что у него перехватывает дыхание. — Не говори, Тоору. Потому что я тоже не скажу.

Иваизуми упирается лбом в плечо Ойкавы, дышит тяжело и шумно сглатывает. И всё так близко, близко, близко. Невыносимо близко. Тоору зажмуривается до пятен перед глазами, дышит через раз, потому что их грудные клетки касаются друг друга при каждом тяжелом вздохе. И Тоору так хотел бы, чтобы они были скелетами, способными сцепиться рёбрами, слиться хоть в какой-то единый конструкт и не распадаться никогда. Близость Хаджиме так сбивает с толку, что его слова доходят до Ойкавы не сразу.

— Ты дурак, Ива-чан? — шепчет Тоору, потому что точно знает, что если будет говорить громче, то будет слышно, как дрожит его голос. Потому что если будет говорить громче, то сорвётся на крик. — Ты что совсем туп…

Иваизуми целует его, и их первый поцелуй совсем не такой, каким его представлял себе Ойкава. Это такой злой и отчаянный поцелуй, похожий одновременно на попытку забрать весь воздух из горящих лёгких Тоору, и на попытку спасти тоже. Ойкава хочет от души лупить Хаджиме ладонями, но тот задирает его запястья выше, и будто бы совсем не собирается останавливаться, в ужасе осознавая, что творит. Хаджиме действует зло и отчаянно, но слишком уверенно и жадно, чтобы до Ойкавы наконец-то дошло. 

Ойкава судорожно выдыхает, приоткрывая рот в поцелуе, и доверительно закрывает глаза. Он снова сделал это. Накрутил себя до предела, надумал себе всего, что только мог и страдал в одиночку, думая, что это единственный выход. Не замечая и не понимая того, чего сам так долго желал, но проглядел, погрязнув в своих страданиях. Сам себе сердце разбил. И только Хаджиме смог показать ему правильный путь. Как и всегда.

Губы опухшие, влажные и горят от поцелуев. Они оба тяжело дышат, деля дыхание на двоих — Ойкава не знал, что можно целовать до потери воздуха в лёгких. Ойкава не знал, что Хаджиме целуется так хорошо. Ойкава… многого не знал.

— Ай! Тупокава, за что? — Хаджиме шипит и хватается за лоб, а после и вовсе ёрзает, пытаясь увернуться от чужих хлёстких ладоней.  
— Ты. Просто. Невероятно. Жестокий. Придурок, — Тоору громко шепчет, потому что если будет кричать, то разбудит весь дом. Он лупит ладонями по чужой спине, бокам и плечам, в принципе не разбирая, куда бьёт. В какой-то момент его запястья снова перехватывают.  
— Я не виноват, что ты такой тупой, — таким же яростным шёпотом отвечает Хаджиме.  
— То есть ты прямо-таки образец…  
— Нет, — тут же перебивает Иваизуми, тяжелым взглядом заставляя Тоору молчать, — я не говорю, что действовал правильно. Но мы поговорим утром, когда успокоишься.  
— То есть я должен просто тебе поверить, — Ойкава выгибает бровь и усмехается, — и завтра ты не будешь делать вид, что ничего не было.  
— Не буду, — хмурится Хаджиме, и с запястий Тоору медленно ведёт пальцами к ладоням. Ойкава поражённо застывает, глядя на то, как Иваизуми вновь опускается на футон. И сдвигается, освобождая место для него. Для Тоору. Рядом. Ойкава неуверенно ложится рядом, и Хаджиме тут же сгребает его в объятия, лбом упираясь в его лоб. Хаджиме теперь так близко, что Тоору может рассмотреть всё, что хотел: и ресницы, и изгиб губ, и хмурый излом бровей. Иваизуми обнимает его так крепко и уверенно, что все сомнения рассеиваются, растворяясь в ночи. 

Ойкава не признавался. Ему и не надо было. Ведь он удивительным образом забыл, что Иваизуми знает его, лучше чем он сам. Сейчас все слова и поступки Хаджиме приобретают совершенно иной смысл. Как и слова Матсукавы, и Ханамаки. Сколько раз Ойкава будет поддаваться отчаянию и сходить с нужного курса, не видя перед собой очевидных вещей?

Сколько бы раз это ни происходило — Хаджиме всегда вернёт его, чтобы взять за руку и показать нужный путь.


End file.
